1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years a semiconductor device necessitates to be lightweight, thin, and short sized, and a high performance. In the semiconductor device such as a multi-chip package or the like, realizing high density interconnect, miniaturization of a logic chip and capacity increase of a memory is aggressively promoted.
As one corresponding means coping with such proposals, it is tried that realizing high density interconnect or the like is achieved upon providing a through electrode in a semiconductor substrate. For instance, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311982 discloses a conventional through electrode. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311982 discloses a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device has the through electrode in which a through hole is penetrated in a semiconductor chip substrate. An intermediate insulating layer is provided on an inner circumferential surface of the through hole, and a conductive layer is filled in the through hole inside the intermediate insulating layer. According to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311982, this configuration makes it possible to form plural semiconductor chip substrates three-dimensionally with high density.